Per aspera ad astra
by Huehuetecti
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to use a spell to bring Sirius back from beyond the veil... it doesn't work exactly like they want it to. Spike/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

AN: My first real crossover... the story is finished and I'll be posting regularly.

Prologue

She was sitting on the windowsill in the library and tried her best not to cry. He was gone… and this time he won't be coming back. They had lost so many that day. It wasn't even that big of an apocalypse, but the death rate was higher than anyone expected. Than anyone could possibly imagine.

She turned her head to look at his picture on the wall. "Why did you leave?" she whispered. "You promised to never leave. You promised! Damn it Spike, you're supposed to be the one who lives forever. The one who will always be there. Isn't that what you said? You'll always be there. You promised." The words were barely audible and her voice was watery and broken at the end.

A month has passed since the last apocalypse. The one that cost them so many. And the Council was slowly healing. No one entered the library, where the faces of the newly dead have joined the too many old faces on the wall.

No one, but the young girl who's lost her mate.

Chapter one

**Library of Anya Jenkins' school for gifted girls, Cleveland**

A young man hesitantly entered the library and approached the woman sitting by the window.

"Kiara," he said. "Are you going to join us for dinner? I think Giles would love to see you. So would everyone else."

The brown-haired girl sighed and got of the window sill. "Yeah, I'll join you. I kinda miss you guys."

"You don't have to, you know," said the man. "Miss us, I mean."

"I know, Xander, it's just hard." She sighed and hugged the carpenter. "I still miss him so much; I wouldn't be very pleasant to be with anyway."

Xander hugged her closer. "We all miss him. Hell, I still miss Anya and it's been years since she died. Grief doesn't have an expiration date. But you don't have to be alone. If I can deal with a grieving Buffy with PMS, I can deal with you. We all can. You just have to let us."

Kiara smiled. "Yeah. Come on, let's eat." She started walking towards the door then suddenly stopped. "Andrew isn't cooking, is he?"

Xander smiled and pushed her out of the room. "No, Andrew isn't cooking. Actually, Giles prepared dinner."

"Yay," exclaimed Kiara. She grabbed Xander's hand and started running excitedly. "Is he making pasta?"

Xander laughed and nodded. "And he made dessert. Chocolate cake, actually."

They reached the dinning room and took their sits. Everyone smiled at Kiara and started talking about everyday things. It was just what she needed – something to make her focus on anything but the loss of her mate. When Giles brought in the food the inevitable battle began. When you live in a house full of slayers, you learn to fight for your food pretty soon. Fortunally, the watcher prepared enough food for everyone and after they ate, Giles served dessert in the living room.

When the food was gone, people started leaving. Some had patrol; some just wanted a good night's sleep. Eventually only Kiara and Giles remained. The watcher poured himself a glass of whiskey and prepared hot cocoa for Kiara.

"Are you alright?" he asked the girl after a long silence.

She considered it for a minute. "No, not yet. But I think I'm going in the right direction. Sometimes. But then I see something of his and I just… I don't know what to do." She sighed heavily. "He promised he'd never leave me. Only he did leave me. I realise he didn't do it on purpose. And I understand he helped save the world and he saved Kat and I'm happy he did, 'cause she's too young to die, but sometimes I just wish he didn't and someone else did. And does it make me a horrible person to wish someone died instead of Spike?"

Giles put down his glass and hugged her. "No, my dear, it does not make you a horrible person. It makes you human. We all sometimes wish someone else took the place of our fallen. Sometimes it's hard not to resent the survivors. But it's all a part of the grieving process." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You'll be alright, little one. We'll help you through it."

Kiara gave him a watery smile and rested her head on his chest. "I know. Thank you, Rupert."

Giles smiled. "You know, you are the only one who calls me by my first name around here."

The young woman nodded. "You don't call your father by his last name," she said absently and visibly tensed when she realised she said it. Giles just smiled and hugged her closer.

"No, my dear," he said quietly. "Indeed you do not."

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts**

"Are you sure this'll work?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Ronald, yes, I am sure. Did you bring anything of his, Harry?"

The black-haired youth nodded. "I have his wand. Where do you want it?"

"Just put it next to the red candle," pointed Hermione. She lit the candle and stood up. "Everyone ready?" Her companions nodded. "Good. Now we have to form a circle and then chant together. Did you memorize the words?"

"Yeah, about that…" Ron said hesitantly.

"You didn't learn the words?" sighed the brunette.

"No, I did, it's just that… well aren't they a bit simplistic?" questioned the red-head. "I mean they sound like something a 12-year old would come up with."

"The simpler the better," said Hermione. "Or would you rather I used a few longer words and some Latin?"

"Look," interrupted Harry. "Can you argue later? I want to do this!"

They formed a circle and started chanting.

"Bring the one who is Dark, but works for the Light

Who lost all there is, but still fights with might."

They repeated the words seven times and then watched in wonder as a portal started forming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter two

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she answered with a nervous edge to her voice. "Do I look like I've done this before?"

"You're the one who came up with the spell," reasoned Ron.

"Well considering we in a way summoned Sirius it would stand to reason he'd come through something," said the young witch. "He couldn't very well apparate from the dead."

Since he couldn't argue with the logic of that statement, Ron shut up and went back to watching the portal. It's changed from its original black to an emerald green colour and small sparks stated appearing around it. After a few tense minutes a robed figure was thrown from it. Then it closed with a rather loud snap.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry and ran towards the unconscious body.

Hermione, who got there first, hesitantly turned to the young wizard. "Harry, I don't think that's Sirius."

"What do you mean it's not," started Harry only to stop in shock when he took a closer look to the obviously female body on the floor. "Oh."

Ron stepped closer to take a look at the girl. She was wearing dark jeans and a green shirt. The robe turned out to be a long black leather coat. Her short dark green hair had something suspiciously blood like on it and her face was smudged with dirt and blood.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione.

Surprisingly it was Ron who answered. "We have to take her to the hospital wing. And inform Dumbledore."

The others agreed and they levitated the girl to Madam Pomfrey.

Once they got there, the Mediwitch sent them to get Dumbledore and then turned to her new patient. She healed the bruises and washed her hair and face. After she removed her clothes she discovered a lot of scars. More than a young woman has any right to have. She healed her injuries and then redressed her. There was no reason for anyone to see the scars until the poor girl was ready to share the story behind them. And madam Pomfrey would make sure that no one tried to force her into doing such a thing. She may be a woman of healing, but she was fiercely protective of her patients.

Soon after she was done, the Gryffindor trio entered her wing followed by a few professors.

'This story I have to hear,' thought Madam and sat down to listen.

* * *

"Well, this is curious," said the Headmaster. "It seems the young lady will have to stay here, as I can not see a way to reverse your rather powerful summoning."

Hermione blushed under the veiled praise and smiled shyly.

"However," continued Dumbledore, "I trust you will not attempt anything similar in the future as the consequences could be far more severe than they were this time."

The Gryffindors looked appropriately ashamed and solemnly nodded. Professor Severus Snape however was not satisfied.

"You can't be serious, Headmaster. They used extremely dark magic to effectively kidnap a young woman from her home dimension and all you are going to say is you trust they won't do it again?"

"Come now, Severus, we all make stupid mistakes when we're young," said Dumbledore gently. "And while we must learn from them, we must also learn to forgive ourselves and move on once a mistake has been made." He pointedly looked at the potions master, who soon averted his eyes and started exiting the room.

"Some mistakes cannot be forgiven," he said as he closed the doors.

Albus was contemplating following him, when the unconscious girl suddenly woke up. She jumped out of bed, looked around her frantically and assumed a defensive position in the corner of the room.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly. "And how did I get here?"

Everyone was just looking at her for a few moments as they got over the shock of seeing such an abrupt awakening. Finally professor Dumbledore smiled and started speaking.

"You are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Headmaster Dumbledore and these are Madam Pomfrey, professor McGonagall, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Everyone nodded to her rather awkwardly. "As to why you're here… well perhaps such tales are better left for more comfortable surroundings with some tea. But I can assure you that we mean you no harm."

She felt the small stone on her bracelet warm up. It was a sort of a lie detector. Every council member was required to have it on them at all times. It glowed warmly when someone was telling the truth and turned ice cold when they were lying. All in all, a very useful thing to have.

"I'm Kiara," she said slowly and backed away from the corner. "And I don't care about appropriate surroundings; I want to know why I'm here."

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps if we were to move to my office I could explain it to you there."

Kiara hesitantly agreed and followed the oddly dressed group through the castle. She tried not to show her shock at such a blatant display of power. There were enchanted paintings and armours, stairs that moved with a will of their own and gargoyles that leaped out of the way if you told them the correct password. Dumbledore kept talking about everything around them, introducing some paintings and explaining the history of the castle.

When they got to the Headmasters office, he poured everyone tea and turned to Kiara. "I will try to explain everything to you, but first I would like to call the Heads of Houses that are not yet present. I hope you do not mind."

Kiara just nodded, knowing it wasn't really a request. Dumbledore floo-called Professors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout. They were all surprised at being called at such a late hour, but no one commented on it. Snape naturally didn't look overly excited to be there. He nodded to Kiara as he was introduced and then went to lurk in the corner.

"While it's been lovely meeting all these people tonight," started Kiara with sarcasm literally dripping of her tongue, "could someone explain to me where I am and what I'm doing here?"

"Yes, of course," said the Headmaster. "But in order for you to fully understand what has happened, you have to understand some things about this world."

So he explained about magic, the wizard society, magical beings and finally talked to her about the War. He told of Harry's prophecy, his parent's deaths and the trials and tribulations of his school years. Kiara listened silently and kept her many comments to herself. Who sends an untrained child into battle?

Finally she's had enough and interrupted Dumbledore just as he was explaining about Harry's sixth year. "That's all very interesting, I'm sure, but what does Harry's admittedly shitty life have to do with mine being here?"

Everyone was shocked that she dared interrupt Albus Dumbledore, except for Snape who just smirked. He was quite impressed with the girl. 'She will certainly stir things up a bit in the Albus Dumbledore fanclub,' he thought smugly.

Albus simply smiled. "I was getting to that."

"Well get there quicker," demanded Kiara. "We've been here for almost an hour and you still haven't explained anything."

Dumbledore's smile was a bit strained this time. "Yes, I can imagine you're a bit impatient right now. Only natural of course. Well to make a long story short, the final battle with Voldemort took place in front of this very school." Kiara noticed how almost everyone flinched at the name Voldemort. She decided to ask about it later. "Many good people were lost in the battle."

"Yes, final battles are like that," snarked the green-haired girl. "I imagine many bad people were lost in the battle as well."

Dumbledore either didn't hear her tone or simply chose to ignore it as he nodded knowingly. "Indeed. However some losses are harder to get through than others. And the loss of Harry's godfather Sirius Black was especially hard on these children."

"Bloody fucking hell," swore Kiara and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. "Please tell me they didn't make a wish for his return."

McGonagall tsked and glared at her. "Really young lady. Must you use such vulgar language?"

Kiara wasn't at all fazed by the glare – it only scored a 4,5 on the official council glare-o-meter. "Well I don't have to, but I find it easier to express my feeling if I do."

Snape smirked approvingly.

"Now answer my question. Did they wish this Black person to appear?"

"No," answered Hermione before Dumbledore could say anything. "We… I mean I came up with a summoning spell. But it should have worked! There's no good explanation for your appearance! I triple checked everything, I swear."

Kiara took a calming breath, which didn't really work, and glared at the Gryffindor. "What was the focus and the exact words you used?" she asked icily.

Hermione shakily answered. "We used his wand – oak with the blood of a vampire. And the words were: 'Bring the one who is Dark, but works for the Light, who lost all there is, but still fights with might.'"

"Bloody hell," shouted Kiara. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fucking shit! Bloody buggering idiots!" Other colourful phrases followed this one, before she switched to some more obscure languages, when English just wasn't enough to express her anger. The whole swearing marathon lasted for a good five minutes and she didn't repeat a single swear word as far as anyone could tell.

Severus was quite impressed to tell the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter three

"There is really no need to be this crude young lady," said the Headmaster.

"Oh isn't there?" Kiara said sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry for being just a wee bit moody after being summoned to a different dimension by accident just 'cause a group of depressed teenagers couldn't leave the dead bloody well alone! Has no one ever told them that waking the dead is as dark as you get? That it's bad? That people return wrong? For fucks sake have you not _seen_ Pet Cemetery?"

Hermione was the only one who got the reference and she couldn't repress the chuckle that escaped her. The others looked at her oddly, but she just shook her head and looked down. Kiara turned to her.

"So you have seen it. Well then, what exactly were you thinking?"

Hermione determinedly looked up. "I was thinking I was helping my friend. I was thinking there were people who wanted Sirius back so badly. I was thinking he would want to be reunited with his one living relative – his godson."

"Goddess you're an idiot," snorted Kiara. "Did you even stop to think about where he is? That maybe he deserves to rest?" She took a deep breath to compose herself and continued in a colder, much more controlled tone. "What would you have done if he came back from heaven? From being reunited with all of those he has lost to your bloody war? Did you consider he might be happy where he is?"

Hermione huffed and took on an air of self importance and arrogance. "Heaven is a muggle concept that the Catholic Church encourages because it gives them more power over people."

For a few seconds Kiara was too shocked to reply. 'Where do they find these people?'

"Look you dim witted little bitch, I know a woman who's been resurrected. Who's been dragged from heaven, because her friends were too selfish to live without her. And she hated them for it. And they never forgave themselves."

Shocked silence followed that statement.

After a few seconds Hermione seemed to recover. "You know someone who's been resurrected?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you told us your story, my dear," said Dumbledore.

Kiara sighed and started talking. "Like Xander likes to say, it all started with a girl…"

Everyone listened as she talked about the Hellmouth, the Slayer, Scoobies and the First. When she told them about the Potentials McGonagall couldn't hide her shock.

"They drafted teenage girls to fight their war? How could they force 15 year old girls to fight demons they shouldn't even know about?"

"As opposed to having an 11 year old fight a Dark Lord whose name most of you still can't say?" replied Kiara.

"That was different," exclaimed Ron. "Harry was destined to fight He-who-must-not-be-named."

"And those girls were destined to be Slayers. Same thing."

"It is not the same thing!" insisted the redhead. "Harry had a prophecy made about him."

"And the girls have prophetic dreams telling them when the danger is coming and who to fight," explained Kiara. "The same basic principle, just a different medium. Besides, we train the girls. It's not as though we just tell them there's a psycho after them and then let them handle it on their own like some people," she pointedly looked at Dumbledore.

"How dare you –" began Ron, only to be interrupted by the older wizard.

"It's quite all right Mr. Weasley. The girl has raised a good point. It is true that I didn't handle the situation as well as I perhaps should have. But you know what they say about hindsight."

Kiara nodded to accept the explanation. "If I may continue?"

"Certainly, my dear," said the Headmaster. "Do go on."

So she told them about hundreds of lost slayers all around the world. How they were looking for them when Spike found her and took her to the Council.

"So you're a slayer?" interrupted Ron.

"No," answered Kiara. "I'm just a normal girl."

"Then why –"

The green-haired girl stopped the question before it could be finished. "It's not important. I was lost, he found me and they took me in. They healed my wounds and taught me everything I needed to know to survive."

Noticing that she wasn't willing to tell them anything else Dumbledore stood up. "Perhaps it would be best to call this meeting to a stop. We all have much to think about." He turned to Kiara. "Harry, Hermione and Ron will show you to the Gryffindor tower. You'll be staying there tonight. We will talk about your permanent accommodation tomorrow."

She thanked him and followed the trio out of the office.

"Gryffindor tower is this way," said Hermione. They walked in silence. It was all very uncomfortable, but what do you say to someone, who dragged you from your dimension just because they missed someone? Even if you don't consider the stupidity of that undertaking, the sheer amount of power it demands is disconcerting. So Kiara was silent and observed her surroundings.

"Greetings," said a voice from behind.

When Kiara turned, it was only her experience with demons that prevented her from crying out in alarm. There was a bloody ghost in front of her. Well he wasn't bloody, but it was a ghost! She didn't scream, but she did fall back in a defensive crouch. The Golden trio were shocked.

"I mean you no harm, young lady," said the ghost. "I am Sir Nicholas, but the children often refer to me as Nearly-Headless Nick."

He bowed and showed just what his nickname stands for. Since it wasn't the first severed head Kiara's ever seen and it certainly wasn't the most disgusting beheading as there was no blood or demon goo, she wasn't fazed by this and managed a polite curtsey.

"How do you do, good sir. My name is Kiara. I apologize for my previous behaviour, but I'm unaccustomed to seeing ghosts so I was a bit startled. And I'm sorry your head wasn't completely severed. It looks very uncomfortable hanging of like that," she said politely.

Sir Nicholas nodded. "Yes, it's a terrible inconvenience. But there's not much to be done about it. Thank you for your concern dear lady, but I fear I have business to attend to. Fare ye well."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas," said Kiara politely. "Good night."

When the ghost left she turned back to the trio and was met with three very shocked teens.

"What?"

Hermione was the first to gather her senses. "Nothing really. It's just that most people react a bit differently to seeing a nearly headless ghost."

Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "I've seen worse. Hell, I've decapitated worse. 'S not like he's covered in any demon goo or anything."

The Gryffindors didn't know what to make of that, so they just continued their way to the tower. When they got there they showed Kiara around and then went to sit by the fire.

The silence was getting just a tad too awkward for Harry to stand so decided to try talking to Kiara.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

She just nodded while watching the fire.

"You said you decapitated worse than Sir Nicholas…" Another nod. "What did you mean by it?"

"I told you my world was full of demons," said Kiara finally turning to look at the Boy Who Lived. "Did you think I simply ignored that and did nothing when my friends were out every night fighting them?"

"You fought demons?" asked Hermione. She sounded both appalled and fascinated.

"Vampires mostly, but yes. And not all of them have the decency to simply turn to dust after you've killed them. Have you any idea how hard it is to get blue goo out of fabric? Not to mention the damage it can do to steel. I had to throw away my favourite axe because of a Styrallch demon. They turn into a tar like thingy when you kill them."

Kiara was gratified to see the looks of horror on the faces of the Gryffindors. So maybe she was channelling her inner Buffy just a bit too much, but she felt she had a right to do it considering they practically kidnapped her. For a group of kids fresh from a war, they were very squeamish. But then again fighting with wands and magic is probably a lot less messy than sword or axe fighting.

"Well I'm still a bit tired from all the dimension hopping I've been doing today, so I'll just head up to bed. Good night."

With that she stood up and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter four

Kiara woke with a start and spent her first few seconds of wakefulness trying to figure out where she was. Then the events of last night started filtering in her memory and she groaned loudly. Of course she's trapped in a strange magical dimension, because of a group of mourning teenagers. Why wouldn't this happen to her? Everything else already has…

"How do I get myself into these situations?" she questioned out loud. She sighed. "Always at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Since she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided to explore the castle. When she got out of bed, she found clean clothes waiting for her. There was a note attached to them.

*The Headmaster and his group, being a bunch of Gryffindors that they are, probably forgot to supply you with clean clothes, so I arranged for some to be delivered to you. The student who donated them says you may keep them.*

It was simply signed SS. The only person she could remember meeting with those initials was that Severus Snake, Snap, something guy. He didn't seem the type to make someone feel welcome and just a tad better about the situation. But then again, Spike didn't seem the type to quote someone Shakespeare when they were sick, so who was she to judge a person by their smirk.

Dressed in a long black skirt, a dark blue t-shirt and her leather coat, she went to explore. The lady on the portrait that let her out of the living room grumbled something about it not even being proper morning yet. Kiara apologized for interrupting her sleep, but was waved off.

"At least you apologized, dear," said the lady and smiled gently. "You're new to the castle, I'm sure you want to explore."

"Yes, I couldn't sleep anymore," said Kiara politely. "You wouldn't happen to know which part of the castle would be a good place to start, would you?"

"Of course I would, dear," answered the lady. She seemed delighted that someone was asking her a question.

'Well of course she is,' thought Kiara. 'I doubt anyone takes the time to talk to her. They just give her the password for the tower.'

So she listened politely as the portrait gave her directions. They were long and complicated and Kiara doubted she would actually remember them, but the lady seemed so excited to be talking to someone, that she didn't have the heart to interrupt her. After she got her extensive instructions, she did a little curtsey and went to the direction the lady indicated.

She walked through the castle slowly and observed her surroundings. The sun was just beginning to peak above the forest and she got the strangest feeling that the castle itself was only just awakening. The portraits were sleeping and she walked silently so as to not disturb them. There was a feeling of peace and safety surrounding the halls. Kiara sat on a windowsill and watched as the sun rose above the tree tops.

'Willow would love it here,' she thought. 'They all would.' She smiled as she imagined the reactions of the Scoobies. Xander would love the architecture and would probably spend hours just exploring the castles hidden doors and the like. Willow would be in magical heaven. She'd try to understand which spells were used and then she'd redo the Council house. Buffy and the slayers would probably race each other in the halls and challenge the armours to duels. Andrew would try to create a camera that made moving pictures. He'd probably succeed too. Rupert would just observe his children with that soft smile he gets when he thinks no one is watching. At least until he discovered the library. And Spike… Spike would argue with the ghosts and the portraits about who's met more famous historical figures. And he'd join the slayers racing down the hall and later Rupert in the library.

Kiara didn't realize she was crying until a pale hand offered her a handkerchief. She accepted it and looked up to see that Severus something guy standing over her.

"Thank you," she said softly and dried her tears.

"You're welcome," said Severus in a dark and oddly soothing voice. "I see you found the clothes."

Kiara smiled. "Yes. Thank you. It was very nice of you."

Snape nodded and indicated that she should follow him. They walked in silence until they reached the main gates.

"I usually take a walk around the lake before breakfast," said Severus. "You may join me if you wish."

The girl smiled and followed him outside.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe as she looked at the land surrounding the castle.

"Indeed it is. Especially in the morning when it's not filled with the squealing terrors that inhabit the school most of the year," commented the Head of Slytherin. Kiara smiled. "Miss Parkinson was kind enough to offer you one of her outfits, but we will have to go to Diagon Alley to buy more clothes for you sometime today."

Snape wasn't entirely sure, why he went through such lengths to help the girl. It certainly wasn't his duty, since she was not a student. From what she's said, she wasn't even a witch. . But the girl was a Slytherin if ever he'd seen one and Severus protected his own.

Kiara smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, but it won't be necessary."

"Oh?"

"You see, I have all of my clothes with me," she explained.

The professor was confused. "You only own one outfit? Then surely you need more."

"No, no, you misunderstood," said the girl. "I own several outfits and I have them all with me."

"And yet you are wearing the one I sent you?"

"I was taught it is impolite to refuse a gift," reasoned Kiara. "Besides, it's nice."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I was told you arrived with nothing but the clothes on your back. Is that incorrect?"

"Well no," answered Kiara. "But you see, after Dawn's been kidnapped one too many times, she decided it was just way too inconvenient that she always had to wear her clothes for days until she was rescued. So she went to Willow and she made her a shrinkable trunk where she can have emergency clothes and things. And then the slayers figured it was a great way to carry a change of clothes to patrol, especially if they got slimed and had a date right after. So I asked Willow for one that was a bit bigger then the others and I always have all of my things in it, 'cause Spike was really impulsive and he'd just decide we're going on a field trip and I didn't always have time to pack. So I actually have everything with me." She finished and showed her necklace with a large black pendant on it.

Snape nodded. "I see. And this Spike is your partner?"

Kiara smiled sadly. "He was my mate. He died a few months ago. He saved the world."

Slowly she explained the whole story. It was an apocalypse like any other, but they lost a lot of people. And she lost Spike. Half way through the story she started crying, but Severus just listened quietly. When the story was finished, he gently put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The girl nodded and they were silent for the rest of the walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter five

When it was time for breakfast, Severus led Kiara to the still empty Great hall. She was quite impressed with the ceiling and the whole teleporting thing that the food seemed to do. She asked Snape about these things and also what the thing with the houses was and just why Potter and his bunch were here if school doesn't start for another two weeks.

Severus explained the sorting ceremony, the ceiling and the house elves. And some of the students were here, because they couldn't return home after the Final battle. He explained about pure-blooded, half-blooded and so called mud-blooded wizards. Then he told her about the non-pc version of Hogwarts – the house rivalry and stereotypes that are woven into the house system. Kiara listened quietly and didn't offer any comments on the matter.

Then other people started coming for breakfast and their conversation ended. Kiara carefully observed the social dynamics of the inhabitants of the castle. The division was obvious. Even though there were only about 20 students at the table, they sat in small groups with a lot of breathing space between them. Few even acknowledged the presence of people not in their own group. When the summoning trio (as she named them in her head) entered the hall and headed her way, Kiara decided she's eaten enough and stood up after asking Severus where the library was. Since he was also done eating he decided to take her there personally.

"That was a rather sudden departure," he noted as they exited the great hall. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the three young Gryffindors that entered the hall moments earlier, would it?"

"Of course not," answered Kiara lightly. "Why would I be bothered by the presence of three depressed and clearly demented teenagers, who can't seem to understand that kidnapping someone from their home dimension does not the beginning of a beautiful friendship make?"

The corners of Snape's lips rose minutely. "Why indeed?"

They again walked in silence. They reached the library quickly.

"You should be left alone here," said Severus. "Not even Granger is devoted enough to study during the holiday and few students hang around books for fun."

Kiara thanked him and entered. She gasped at the sheer quantity of books. 'When Rupert dies, he'll probably choose this place over heaven,' she thought to herself. She browsed the racks for awhile and then decided that _Hogwarts: a History_ was a good place to start. She curled up in a comfy sofa in the back and started reading.

As professor Snape predicted, she was left alone. The only other person in the library was the librarian and she obviously wasn't the talkative type. She only approached Kiara at lunch time, to remind her that she will not get anything to eat, if she misses lunch. Kiara thanked her and left the library. She sat next to Severus and ate her meal fast, then returned to the library and resumed her reading. By the time madam Pince told her the library was closing, she'd read the whole book.

After dinner (which she spent studiously ignoring the summoning trio) she was approached by Dumbledore and asked to follow to his office. The Heads of Houses were there, as well as a sand-haired scarred man introduced as one Remus Lupin, werewolf. When she heard that she couldn't help but chuckle.

Dumbledore looked at her oddly. "Is there something amusing?"

"I'm sorry professor," she chuckled again. "But a werewolf named Remus Lupin? Really? Talk about cruel irony."

Remus smiled pleasantly. "Yes, I have often wandered about that rather unfortunate coincidence. But what can you do about it…"

Kiara smiled and turned to Dumbledore. "Why did you want to see me, professor?"

"Ah, yes," started the Headmaster. "I called you here to discuss your sleeping arrangements. Would you like to remain in Gryffindor tower or would you prefer to be moved elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere," said Kiara immediately. "No offence, professor," she said to McGonagall. "But I really don't want to stay there."

Minerva simply nodded.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "There are private chambers in the vicinity of all of the houses for cases like this one. You only have to choose which house you'd prefer to live next to. Or we could use the Sorting hat to do it, if you wish."

"That's not necessary professor," said Kiara. "I think I'd prefer to stay next to Slytherin."

Everyone but Snape looked rather shocked. They all presumed she's stay anywhere but in Slytherin, especially since the Golden trio probably entertained her with tales of evil Slytherins the night before. Severus merely nodded his consent and agreed to escort her to her chambers.

"You really shocked the Headmaster when you chose to stay in Slytherin," commented Severus.

"Yeah, I noticed everyone was kinda surprised," said Kiara. "Why is that? You can't tell me they actually expected me to stay in Gryffindor."

"Well the Headmaster and professor McGonagall probably did," explained Snape. "The rest just assumed that Potter and his bunch told you enough about Slytherin to put you off it."

"And I'm supposed to trust a group of kidnapping kids with a God complex?" asked Kiara with a raised eyebrow.

"They're Gryffindors," said Severus simply. "As far as they're concerned all Gryffindors are most trustworthy while Slytherins are self-serving and too cunning for their own good."

"Wasn't that rat-boy a Gryffindor?"

Severus smirked. "They're also very good at denial."

Kiara smiled. "It's not just a river in Egypt."

Snape tried hard to suppress a smile. It wouldn't do to have his students think he's gone soft.

He stopped in front of a painting of an old forest. "These are your chambers," he said while looking unblinkingly at the picture. It swung open and revealed a large living area. Kiara was very impressed.

"The picture will be keyed to you," explained the wizard. "You need to stand still in front of it for three seconds and it will open for you. "You mustn't move. Don't even blink."

The girl smiled. "Or the angels'll get me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What angels?"

"Sorry, I just remembered a show I used to watch with Spike," said Kiara quietly.

Snape nodded and showed her around. There was a lot of space. A large bedroom, an even larger living room/library and a decent sized bathroom. She didn't have a balcony, but she did have a large round window with a comfortable big ledge.

"The portrait will only grant entrance to you and, for now, me," said Severus. "However if you would prefer me not to have free access to your chambers you can ask the picture to prevent me from entering. Similarly you can ask it to grant access to other people. It won't react in any way, but don't let that deter you. It does understand everything you say."

The green-haired girl smiled. "I don't mind you having access." Then she went to unpack. Severus was curious to see how the shrinkable trunk works. Kiara put her pendant on the floor and said a word in some strange language and suddenly a large black trunk stood in the middle of the room. She smiled and started pulling out clothes and books and a strange thin metal-looking silver box followed by a smaller black box with a cable. 'Some sort of a muggle machine,' thought the black-haired wizard.

"Where were all these things stored?" asked Severus. "The trunk can't possibly be big enough for all of it."

"It's not," said Kiara simply. "As far as I understand the trunk is just an entryway to some alternate dimension or something like that. Willow explained it too me, but I can never remember how it goes. All I know is that they're some bending of time/space involved and that's where my knowledge ends."

"Interesting," drawled Snape. "I should warn you that muggle electronics don't work at Hogwarts, so those boxes that you brought are useless."

"Oh, my baby and L work on magic," explained Kiara. "They were one of Andrew's experiments."

"Your baby and L?"

"Yeah, my laptop and my portable disc," said Kiara.

Severus just shook his head in bewilderment, but didn't comment. The girl was strange enough as it is, so why wouldn't she name her portable thing. Or maybe it was a muggle thing. Who knows.

"Well I hope you find your chambers adequate," he said. "I have work to do, so I'll be leaving you. If you need anything you can find me in my classroom. It's the last door to the left. Down the stairs and to the right are the Slytherin rooms. The entrance is guarded by a painting of three snakes. There are only a few students in, but I'm sure they'll let you in if you ask."

"Thank you," said Kiara.

Snape nodded and left. He had potions to brew. Of course he first had to visit the Slytherins and encourage them to let Kiara in when she asked. He sighed. He really was getting soft.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter six

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room reading a book, when somebody knocked on the portrait. Since professor Snape had already informed him he had to behave, he just sighed and opened the door. What he saw there surprised him. It was rare for a witch to colour her hair quite so wildly. What was even more surprising was that the girl just stood there starring at him for about 20 seconds. Finally he got tired of it.

"While I realize that beauty such as mine is rarely gazed upon by mere mortals, could you perhaps enter the room so that I can close the door?" he asked politely enough.

'Bloody hell, he even talks like him,' thought Kiara. She managed to walk in the room and sit on the sofa, but talking was still too much for her. If she started talking, she wouldn't be able to hold back tears and crying does not a good first impression make.

Draco decided that the girl obviously didn't want to talk, so he just got back to his book. He got through 10 pages before she rediscovered her speaking ability.

"You look just like him," she whispered brokenly. "You're a bit younger and more upper class like, but you could be his twin."

The blond looked at her with sympathy. He recognised that tone. It was the same one Blaise or Pansy would use when they talked about their dead relatives. Well at least the ones they actually liked.

"Who do I look like?" he asked gently.

"Spike."

"Who's Spike?"

"He's my mate," answered Kiara quietly. "Well, he was at any rate. Spike aka William the Bloody, one quarter of the Scourge of Europe, childe of Drusilla the Mad, Sired by Angelus," she smiled softly. "He loved giving that introduction."

Draco was shocked. The girl was obviously speaking of his uncle William, but she couldn't be. William didn't have a mate – he wouldn't keep it hidden from the family. Besides, he was alive. Well as alive as he ever was. There was no reason for her to speak of him as though he's dead.

Deciding he'd deal with it later, he realised they've yet to be introduced.

"Speaking of introductions," he said smoothly. "My name if Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, right," mumbled Kiara. "I'm Kiara."

"Yes, professor Snape told me to expect you," said Draco. "The others should be here soon – Pansy just needed a book from the library."

Kiara nodded. "Are there many students staying here during the holiday?"

"Not really," answered Draco. "Just Pansy, Blaise, myself and about 5 or 6 younger students. Other than that, there are a few people staying from other houses and of course Saint Potter and his lackeys."

"Really, Mr Malfoy," said a girl who just entered the room. "Mr Potter and his friends saved us all at great personal risk. They sacrificed everything they had, while we were lounging around our pools drinking fire-whiskey and kicking puppies."

The sarcasm was obvious in the girl's voice and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How could I forget," he said with just as much sarcasm. "They gave everything they had, while we obviously lost nothing. It's not as though we're forced to stay at Hogwarts because our homes are destroyed or under investigation."

Kiara observed the byplay curiously. There was a lot of bitterness in the air. And it obviously had everything to do with the summoning trio. Why was she not surprised?

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she reacted like most of the Scoobies did when startled – she swiftly stood up, tripped the owner of the hand and put her knife on his throat. Immediately there were two wands pointed at her.

"Let him go," hissed Draco dangerously.

Kiara removed the knife and stood up. She reached to help the poor boy up.

"Don't sneak up on me," she said calmly. "I have some strange reflexes."

The boy nodded and took her hand. Everyone relaxed and Draco put away his wand.

"You ok, Blaise?"

Blaise nodded. "I'm fine." He smiled flirtatiously. "It's not everyday a beautiful girl decides to sit on me."

Kiara laughed. "I should hope not. I'm Kiara by the way."

"Blaise Zabini," said the brunette smoothly and kissed her hand. He pouted at the lack of reaction, but got over it quickly. "And this is Pansy Parkinson."

The girls shook hands and everyone sat down.

"So, Kiara," started Draco. "Is there a good reason for you to react like that?"

"There is," answered Kiara. "Probably very similar to the reason you just pulled out your wand and hissed at me."

The Slytherins exchanged looks.

"Your hissing needs work, though," said Kiara. "It's not nearly as intimidating as it could be. You only score a 3.5 and that's really not acceptable."

Pansy was the first one to recover from that little bombshell. "He only scores 3.5 out of what?"

"3.5 out of 10 on the Official Council Intimidation Scale," explained the green-haired girl. "10 being Darth Willow and 1 being Andrew."

The Slytherins were surprised to say the least. However, Pansy and Blaise got an even bigger shock when Draco pouted and whined.

"I only score a 3.5? That hiss was worth at least an 8."

'Who is this girl?' thought Blaise. Draco was never this playful around strangers or people he didn't like. Actually he was only this playful around Pansy and Blaise.

Kiara smiled. "Ok, fine, you get a 4. But I'm not going any higher."

After that things settled down a bit. Since Draco obviously trusted the girl to a certain extent and he was a good judge of character the other Slytherins relaxed. They didn't discuss anything important like why Kiara was actually on the school and how she got there. Also they avoided talking about the war. Kiara asked about the school and the professors. Pansy asked about the hair colour. Draco asked about the hair length. Blaise asked her out.

She said, she likes changing her hair colour, short hair are easier and no.

After that they just sat there in relative silence. Draco read a book and Pansy and Blaise were showing Kiara how to play exploding snap.

"It's after midnight," said Draco. He sounded somewhat surprised.

Pansy looked at the clock hanging over the fireplace. "So it is. I suppose we ought to go to bed."

Kiara said good night to the Slytherins and went to her room. She curled up in the bed and thought about the day. All in all it wasn't that bad. The Slytherins were nice enough and Snape reminded her of Giles on his more Ripperish days. The Summoning trio were idiots, but she could just avoid them.

'I just hope nothing horribly bad happens tomorrow,' was her last thought before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter 7

Horribly bad things were happening to Kiara since she got up. She was ambushed by the Summoning trio before breakfast, invited to Dumbledore's office after breakfast and had to spend her whole morning trying to convince the meddling old fool that she did want to stay near Slytherin and that no matter how young or devastated that Potter kid and his friends were, she was not forgiving them for kidnapping her. Lunch was a blessedly quiet affair, but after lunch she was ambushed by the trio yet again. This time they didn't try to convince her to forgive them or try to befriend her. They did however take her to Madam Pomfrey who insisted on giving her a complete check-up, despite her not being hurt in any way.

"You're free to go now, dear," said Madam Pomfrey after she cast the 15th and final diagnostic spell. "There seems to be nothing wrong with you."

Kiara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I told you that before the examination," she said with only little whine. The nurse was nice and she obviously cared about her patients. Plus she made the trio go away after they brought Kiara in. That alone was worth like a thousand brownie points.

Kiara politely said good-bye and fled to her room. She had had enough people for one day, so she just curled up in front of the fireplace and read a book.

She was so engrossed in the book she didn't notice Snape entering the room until he was right in front of her. She managed not to attack him by sheer force of will. She slowly and calmly put down her book and looked at him.

"Hello, Professor, what brings you here?"

"You missed dinner," said Snape.

Kiara looked surprised. "I did?" She looked at the clock. It read 8.30 pm. "Huh, I did. I'm sorry, I lost track of the time."

Severus nodded. "I thought you might be more comfortable taking some meals in your room. If you wish I can tell one of the house elves to answer to you."

The girl was momentarily speechless. That'd be like having her own personal servant. And she wouldn't have to face the trio or Dumbledore during the meals. It sounded like a damn good plan.

"Thank you," she said slowly.

Snape summoned a house elf named Trip and introduced him to Kiara. He was willing to listen to her and bring her meals to her room. Kiara thanked him and ordered dinner. Severus stayed long enough for her meal to arrive and then left.

Kiara didn't understand why he was being so nice to her, but that's ok, 'cause neither did he. But she figured it was good to have a Giles on your side – they were very useful. And maybe with Draco she could have at least a little of Spike back.

* * *

Kiara spent the next few weeks hanging out with the Slytherins, reading books and avoiding the Summoning trio. Most of her time was spent with Draco – Pansy and Blaise were kinda, but not really, together and they needed a lot of alone time. Kiara didn't mind. Draco was easy to talk to. She told him about how she came to Hogwarts and a bit of her life with the Scoobies.

Draco explained about the war, the Houses and quidditch. Of course Kiara's already talked about most of these things with Severus, but it never hurt to hear things twice. They talked about music and books and the difference between Wiccan and wand magic. The Slytherins took most of their meals with Kiara in her rooms. They tried to teach her magic, but gave up when they realized she didn't have a magical bone in her body. So they taught her chess, exploding snap and how to fly a broom. She showed them movies and TV shows and stand-ups.

Then one day the school was unexpectedly invaded by a horde of out of control children. Ok, so it wasn't unexpected and most of the kids were mostly well behaved, but as far as Kiara was concerned they were worse than a clan of Brunnecht demons in heat. They were loud, they took up a lot of space and worst of all, they were insatiably curious as far as green-haired muggle girls suddenly appearing on the school were concerned. And with the lessons came the homework, which severely reduced the time she could spend with Draco.

So in her boredom, she had a cunning plan.

* * *

There was a knock on Severus' doors. He sighed. Can't a man be left alone to brew a few potions in silence?

The opened the door and was surprised to see Kiara standing there looking a bit shy.

"Yes?" he asked patiently enough.

"Draco said, you're usually here making potions," started Kiara cautiously.

"Yes," confirmed Severus.

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to let me help," continued Kiara.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me make potions?"

"I'm bored," said Kiara by means of explanation.

Severus' eyebrow rose higher. He looked at Kiara for a few minutes and then reached a decision. "Come on in."

The girl sighed as she always did when people invited somebody in, but she entered the room.

"Do you know anything about potions?" asked Severus.

"I know a few banishing potions," answered Kiara. "But I doubt you use them, considering the general lack of demons around here."

"Indeed."

Since Kiara didn't really have any magic of her own, she obviously couldn't make potions alone. So Severus showed her the basic equipment and ingredients and gave her a recipe for a simple healing potion. She grasped the basic principle and methodology of potions quickly. She correctly prepared the ingredients and Severus helped her with the mixing and such and in the end she produced a fairly good potion.

The next week passed in a similar fashion. She divided her time between the Slytherins and Potions. Snape allowed her to attend some of the lessons and she usually helped him with the potions he had to make.

Things changed when she was playing chess with Pansy in the Slytherin common room. A large black owl flew through the opened window and landed in front of Draco. He gave her a treat and relieved her of the letter she was carrying. When he read it, he turned to Kiara.

"I think we should talk in private," he said neutrally.

She was rather surprised, but she nodded and led him to her room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, per se," said Draco slowly. "But I'm not sure how you'll react to the news."

"Well there's a very easy way to find out," pointed out Kiara. "Just tell me."

Draco took a deep breath. "I have a cousin named William Malfoy, but he is also known as William the Bloody and Spike and he's coming to Hogwarts today. In an hour."

The green-haired girl didn't know how to react. She just looked at him for several minutes until she finally gathered enough brain-cells to talk. "Spike is coming here? But he's dead; I was there when he died."

"Well he is dead, but he only died once," said Draco. "And this is not the same Spike as the one you knew. Well from your description they're pretty similar, but they're not identical."

"I – I have to go," said Kiara and got up quickly. "I'll see you later."

She ran to the library and hid among the books. She tried to find something interesting to read, anything to take her mind of what Draco told her. She wouldn't think about it. It's not her Spike, so there's really no reason for her to think about him. She was certainly not thinking about how much she misses his hugs and how much she wants to see him again. No, not thinking about it.

And then about 40 minutes of actively not thinking about a certain bleach-blond she felt the bond that was severed the day Spike died. How could she have a bond with a Spike she's never even seen? And then to make things worse, Potter and Granger found her and tried to talk to her. And they just wouldn't take no for an answer. She needed 20 minutes to finally escape their insipid babbling.

She was walking towards her room. Goddess these people were infuriating. And what Draco told her left her confused and hurting. There's a Spike here. Here here. Like on the school here. A Spike who doesn't have a chip or a soul. Or a mate…

Suddenly she stopped. She could sense him coming – she could always sense her Spike after the bond. This wasn't her Spike though. Still she tilted her head slightly to the left to expose her neck and show the mark. She wasn't very surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and licked the mark. She shuddered.

"You're wearing my mark," he murmured in her ear. "Why?"

"Spike," she gasped. It felt so real. But it's not her Spike. Her Spike was gone. The wrong Spike. Still Spike though. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"'s my name," said the vampire. "You still haven't answered the question though. Where'd you get my mark?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her Spike would've figured it out.

"Did they tell you who I am? Where I came from?"

The vampire nodded. "Draco said something 'bout summoning spells and strange wording. Didn't listen to the rest when I noticed the bond. Never had a bond before. Was curious 'bout it." He took another deep breath to memorise her scent. "So when did we bond? And where was I? Cus that's something I wouldn't've forgotten."

"Yeah, about that…" she started slowly. "How good are you at believing in other dimensions?"

"Like an alternate universe thing?" Spike asked. "I could buy that. Doesn't explain my mark."

She suddenly couldn't allow him to touch her. The wrong Spike. She stepped out of his arms and faced him with her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

"'s not your mark. It's my Spike's mark," she said defiantly.

"Your Spike?" growled the vampire.

"Yes, my Spike. From my reality. You're not him. An' it's his mark."

He suddenly shifted to game face and pressed her against the wall.

"You questioning my claim, pet?"

"I am not a pet," she hissed angrily. "I was… am Spikes mate. And it's his claim, not yours."

He buried his face in the side of her neck and took a deep breath. Then he tasted the mark and she shuddered again.

"It smells like me. And tastes like me. _You _smell like me. And I can feel the bond. It's as real here as it was in your dimension. You're mine" he growled possessively.

Oh goddess. That growl. It's been months since she'd last heard it. She missed it so much. Made her want to beg Spike to renew the bond. Only it was the _wrong_ Spike.

"Please don't do this," she begged quietly.

"Don't do what, luv?" he questioned impatiently.

"Don't growl, don't call me luv, stop being so bloody Spike-like, when you're not really my Spike, cus he's gone and now I'm gone, only you're here and the bond's here and I need it, but you're still not my Spike…"

He stopped the babbling the only way he could – he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter 8

Kiara sighed as she felt Spike's lips on her. Goddess, she missed that feeling. But it was the wrong Spike! She gathered all of her will power and shoved him away.

"Stop," she said clearly. "I know you feel the bond – so do I. but it's not our bond. It's mine and Spike's. My Spike's."

Spike took a step back and drew a deep unnecessary breath to calm down. It didn't work. He turned his back on Kiara to try and regain his sense. When he finally felt calm enough to face the girl he turned around. She was gone.

* * *

Kiara saw how Spike struggled to control himself so she left the room to make it easier on both of them. If she didn't leave, she wouldn't have the power to resist him for long. He was just too similar to her Spike. The voice, the accent, the body language, even the bond felt almost identical.

Kiara practically ran to the Slytherin common room and dragged Draco to her chambers. She shoved him on the sofa, curled into him and started crying.

The young wizard didn't know what to do. Slytherins weren't really into showing emotions – Malfoys were even less skilled in that department. So he just hugged her and let her cry. Eventually she started talking.

"He's just like him," she whispered brokenly. "Even the clothes are practically identical. I've mourned him for so long and now he's here, only it's not really him. I don't know what to do, Draco."

Draco was equally at a loss. "Tell me about your Spike."

Somehow that was the right thing to say and Kiara nodded.

"He was amazing. Used to be a ruthless killer. Feared across the world. Then he came to Sunnydale and was captured by a military group called the Initiative. They put a chip in his head – it zapped him every time he tried to harm a human. So he started working with the Scoobies to get blood and also so that Buffy wouldn't stake him. He fell in love with her and went to Africa to get a soul – he wanted to prove to her he was worth her love. She still rejected him and he realized they were better as friends. He still helped her," she took a deep breath.

"When he found me, I was in a bad condition. He saved me. I fell in love with him soon after meeting him and he liked me too, but he said we couldn't start a relationship until I was of age. I was 16 at the time and I decided I could wait 2 more years. So we were like friends only a bit more. He taught me how to fight and he read me Shakespeare. We'd cuddle together in front of the TV and watch Monty Python movies or really bad horror movies so we could laugh at the special effects. He was a very tactile person - he was always hugging me or playing with my hair. He said I had beautiful hair, but they needed a bit of colour," Kiara smiled at the memory.

"We decided to dye it a different colour every few months. Oz helped with that. On my 17th birthday Spike finally said he loved me and he couldn't wait any longer and I should agree to be his. I did of course. And 6 months later we were mated.

He was the best mate anyone could ask for. He was always kind and so romantic. He made sure there were always flowers on my nightstand and he was always giving me presents. Nothing big. Just a simple bracelet or chocolate or even flowers he stole from someone's grave," Kiara laughed at the look on Draco's face. "I know it sounds kinda tasteless, but he was the Big Bad and the Big Bad doesn't buy flowers. I never thought I'd miss getting funeral wreaths."

They were silent for a long time. Kiara started crying again. Draco just held her as he digested what she just told him.

Some time later there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" asked Pansy's voice.

Kiara nodded and Draco went to open the door.

Pansy and Blaise went directly to Kiara. They both looked quite concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaise.

Kiara sighed. "I had a run in with William Malfoy."

"Oh," was the Slytherins' response. They didn't know as much as Draco did, but they knew enough to know that Kiara would be deeply affected by Spike's presence.

When the green-haired girl went to wash her face, Draco gave his friends a short summary of their conversation. By the time Kiara came back Pansy had as plan.

"How do you feel about purple?"

Kiara blinked with confusion. "What for?"

"Hair colour," answered Pansy.

The boys were shocked when Kiara smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd like that."

Pansy taught the boys the right spell and soon they were experimenting with different shades of purple on Kiara's hair. It took them a good half hour to find the right one.

After they were done, the Slytherins decided to leave. Kiara hugged them all and whispered a thank you in Pansy's ear. The other girl just smiled and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

* Pansy taught the boys the right spell and soon they were experimenting with different shades of purple on Kiara's hair. It took them a good half hour to find the right one.

After they were done, the Slytherins decided to leave. Kiara hugged them all and whispered a thank you in Pansy's ear. The other girl just smiled and left the room.*

The next week was very stressful for Kiara. She was nervous, quiet and she flinched every time someone accidentally touched her. She spent most of the week with Severus. He noticed there was something wrong with the girl and he asked what it was, but didn't push when Kiara said she didn't want to talk about it. So they brewed potions in silence. One day Kiara suddenly broke the silence.

"Spike is here," she said quietly. Severus just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"He was my mate. Well not he, my Spike was my mate. But I somehow have a bond with this one as well," she trailed of. After taking a deep breath she went on. "The bond feels almost the same and from what Draco told me, this Spike is almost the same as mine was. And he feels the bond as well. I think he wants me as a mate. I've been avoiding him since I first met him, so I can't be sure."

"He's been enquiring about you," interrupted Severus.

Kiara nodded. Draco told her as much. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that your personal affairs are not my concern. I am merely your potions instructor."

Kiara smiled gratefully and they were silent for the rest of the evening.

When she left the classroom, Spike was waiting for her.

"We have to talk, pet."

She sighed but agreed and they went to sit on one of the windowsills in the hall. Kiara was uncomfortable, so she just waited for Spike to talk. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she sighed.

"You wanted to talk, now talk."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

The girl looked out the window. "You're not my Spike."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Well neither are Draco or Snape, but you're not avoiding them."

Kiara just shrugged her shoulders.

Spike growled. "Look, I came to Hogwarts to visit my cousin and suddenly I'm bonded with a human. Now I don't particularly mind being bonded, but I generally like to be aware of making life altering decisions. But since we are bonded and there is nothing to be done about it, I want to get to know my mate. So stop bloody well avoiding me!"

"Hey, I didn't exactly ask to be brought to this dimension either," protested Kiara. "And we are not bonded and I am not your mate. We may have a bond of some sorts, but it is in no way equal to that I had with my Spike."

"Fine," snapped Spike. "I am not your mate and I am not your Spike. Now will you stop avoiding me?"

Kiara considered this for a few moments and then nodded and stood up.

"Let's go drag Draco from the library."

Spike smiled mischievously and away they went.

"So where's your shadow? He hasn't been around much today," Draco said innocently.

Kiara glared at him. "Not funny. He's been following me around for weeks. I don't mind his company, he's generally really nice and all… but he's getting way too possessive." She sighed. "It's not like I can really blame him. We both feel the bond."

She sighed again and lay down on the sofa with her head in Draco's lap. He automatically started playing with her hair.

"Just tell him to back off," he suggested. "He'll understand. He won't necessarily like it, but he'll understand."

"I don't want him to back off," said Kiara quietly. "Well I do, but not really. He's still Spike, even if he's not the real one…"

She stopped talking as the door opened and Spike walked in. He looked angry.

Spike walked into Kiara's room and saw her curled up in front of the fireplace with her head resting on Draco's lap. The vampire saw red.

"Draco, leave the room," he hissed. The blond Slytherin heard the threat in those words and left immediately.

Kiara stood up and looked at Spike. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"You tell me," growled the vampire. "You were looking awfully comfortable with my cousin there."

The purple haired girl was extremely annoyed. "What? We were just relaxing together. And yes, I was very comfortable around him. Friends do occasionally relax around one another."

"Don't patronize me pet," said Spike. "He doesn't get to touch you. No one does. You're mine."

'Son of a bitch!' thought Kiara. "How dare you!" she shouted. "I am not your pet. In fact, I'm not your anything. I'm Spike's mate."

"My mate," insisted the blond. "I am Spike."

"Well you're not the right one," hissed Kiara.

Spike suddenly lunged forward and pulled her close to him. "We've been through this, pet." His voice was dangerously calm. "Only one Spike here and that's me. You ask any demon out there and they'll tell you, you smell like me. My claim is on you whether you like it or not." He licked her scar and she shuddered as she always did. "And you do like it, don't you? Like having my claim. Like belonging to me."

"Not you," insisted Kiara. "My Spike. The one who loved me. Who trusted me and treated me as an equal. I am not a pet and you have no right to treat me as such. I can hang out with anyone I want and it's my choice who gets to touch me and in what way." She tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

Spike's eyes flashed yellow. "You are mine and you will act accordingly."

Kiara was getting angrier by the second. "You have no claim on me. I never submitted to you and I never will."

The vampire morphed into game face "You will submit to me, girl, or you will not like the consequences. Don't question me again, pet!" he was using his Master voice and she reacted the only way she could.

Spike knew something was very wrong when she suddenly stopped moving and relaxed her entire body. Only it wasn't relaxed-relaxed, but more of a don't-panic-they-won't-attack-you-if-you-don't-move-relaxed that you see with people trying to avoid snake bites 'cause they think the snake can't see them if they're not moving.

"Kiara?" he asked in a concerned voice. She merely avoided eye contact and didn't move a muscle. Her heart was beating faster every second and she was obviously moments from hyperventilation, but he didn't know how to calm her down. He took a few steps back and she just collapsed to the ground and curled up to take as little space as possible.

"Kiara?" he tried again. "Come on, luv, you're scaring me." He kneeled next to her and tried to touch her, but she flinched from his touch. "Shhh, Kiara, it's OK. It's just me. Just Spike. Nothing to be afraid of." He kept talking in a soothing voice, until she uncurled and slowly looked up.

"Right, just Spike. Not my Spike, but _a_ Spike," she babbled nervously. "Spike the Master vampire of the Aurelius line and the oldest member of the Malfoy family. Not one to be defied."

'Merlin, what happened to you?' thought Spike. 'And what did I just do?'

"No, luv, I was wrong to react like that." He reached to touch her again and this time she let him. He pulled her into a hug. She was tense, but didn't try to pull back, which he took as a good sign. "'m sorry, pet, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right Spike," Kiara said quietly. "You're a Master vampire from a strong line. A pet has no right to defy you. I should have known my place. Forgive me."

Those words were more terrifying than anything Spike has ever heard. He gently pushed her head up and tried to look into her eyes, but she refused to make eye contact.

"Kiara, listen to me," he said slowly. "I was wrong. I had no right to treat you like that and I apologize."

"No, Spike, you had every right to treat me like that." Kiara's voice was toneless and impersonal. "I was confused about the nature of our relationship. You merely corrected me. As is the Master's right."

She still wouldn't look into his eyes and that combined with the emotions he was receiving through the bond was very unsettling.

"Come on, don't be like that," he said nervously. "I am not your master. I am your mate, if you would have me."

Kiara reacted like she always did when she felt Spike's claim was questioned. "My mate is… was Spike. You're not him."

"Right." Spike let go of her and started pacing the room. "Very well." He took an unnecessary breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not your mate. But I'm not your master either. I'm sorry if I acted as one. I'm just having some difficulties getting used to the bond. I'll work on it. Just please don't ever do that to me again. You have no idea how scared I was."

Slowly Kiara got up and took a few deep breaths. She seemed more collected with each one and when she spoke her voice was steady and held no signs of the fear she felt just a few minutes ago.

"You are not my mate, but you are not my master either," she said clearly. "You can't act as my mate and you can't call me pet."

"Pet is just a term of endearment, luv," said Spike. "I'm using it as a Brit not as a vampire."

"Fine. You can never use that tone on me again, though."

Spike was confused. "What tone?"

"You used your Master Tone," answered Kiara. "Don't. And stop tasting my claim mark. And don't act so damn possessive with all the hugging and making sure everyone is as far away from me as possible."

"You want me to just stop touching you?" asked the blonde. He was obviously very much against such a plan. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to watch everyone touching you, when I always feel the bond and at the same time know we never really bonded? Anyone could claim you and I can't stop them, 'cause the claim on you isn't even really mine."

"Do you think this is easy for me?" exclaimed Kiara. "Don't you think I feel the bond? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to beg you to claim me every time you come near me? But even if you are Spike, you're not the right Spike and I can't betray him like that. He's gone and I can't just replace him with you."

Spike could smell the anguish pouring from the girl and despite what she said just seconds ago, he couldn't not touch her. It was the only way he knew how to offer comfort. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, luv. I'm not trying to replace him. We'll figure this out, alright?"

She nodded and turned to hug him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter 10

**Anya Jenkins' school for gifted girls, Cleveland**

Giles was sitting on the porch, sipping whiskey and thinking about Kiara. He's done that a lot in the past few months.

He took the last sip of whiskey and looked to the sky. "I hope you're safe, my dear. I wish you to be happy wherever it is you've landed."

He sighed and walked into the house. As the door closed, there was a voice in the wind saying something that sounded suspiciously like '_Granted'_.

**Room of Requirement, ****Hogwarts**

"There has to be something we can do about it," exclaimed Hermione. "It's our fault she's here."

Ron sighed. "Yes, but she obviously doesn't want or need our help. She's always hanging out with Ferret and dead-Ferret. She wouldn't even talk to us when we approached her. They're obviously a bad influence on her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron could be so stupid sometimes. "And our dragging her from her dimension by accident has nothing to do with her dislike."

"You've been through this a hundred times already," said Harry. "Ron, she likes the Malfoys more than us. It's just how it is. And Hermione, nothing we do can make her forget we practically destroyed her life. So just let it go."

"I know, I know," said the brunette. "But she just looks so unhappy."

Her friends looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "She's perfectly happy. She's always laughing with Malfoy or being all flirty with the vampire."

Hermione shook her head. She was surrounded by empathically impaired idiots. "And when she thinks nobody's watching she get's the saddest look in her eyes. Sometimes she looks at the vampire and almost starts crying. And she always flinches when somebody not-Malfoy touches her. She's all twitchy and nervous and obviously uncomfortable here. I just wish there was a way to make her happy."

Nobody heard a quiet female voice echoing through the room. "Granted."

They did however notice a familiar looking portal opening in front of them.

"Bloody hell," groaned Ron. "Please tell me we didn't just kidnap another unsuspecting girl."

"But we didn't do a summoning or anything," stuttered Hermione.

They watched warily as a lean figure in a long black leather coat flew from the portal.

"Please don't have green hair," muttered Ron. Harry couldn't help but smile when he heard him. They focused back on the new arrival. If Kiara was anything to go by, the person should be unconscious. That was why they were extremely shocked when they heard a familiar voice.

"Where the hell am I and how did I get here?"

Hermione was the first to recover. "You're at Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy."

The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look girl, I don't know who this Malfoy guy is, but I ain't him. The name's Spike," Spike said impatiently. "Now tell me what kind of a place this is. I've not felt this much magic in one place since Red activated the mini-horde."

"You're Kiara's Spike, aren't you?" asked Harry suddenly.

Spike turned his eyes on him and glared threateningly. "How do you know that?"

Harry swallowed nervously. "S-s-she talks about you."

The vampire was shocked. "She's here?" he asked weakly. "Where?"

"Ma-maybe we should take you to our Headmaster first," Hermione suggested gently. "Kiara is not on the school at the moment."

Spike reluctantly agreed and the Gryffindors led him to Dumbledore's office. When they got there Albus was just having tea with Severus.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, should you not be gallivanting around Hogsmeade with the rest of your schoolmates?" asked Snape coldly. "And I thought you were with Kiara and Draco, William."

Spike growled. "I haven't been William in a very long time, mate. Now somebody better tell me what is going on or I'm gonna start torturing people for information."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Am I to presume you are not in fact William Malfoy, but rather William the Bloody aka Spike, sired by Drusilla the Mad of the Aurelius line?"

"Perhaps the children would like to explain what is going on," said Dumbledore mildly, but in a voice that allowed no argument.

Hermione nodded. "We were just talking about Kiara. I wished there could be something we could do to make her happy and suddenly a portal opened and he flew out of it."

Spike groaned. "You made a wish? Bloody idiots."

"I would ask you to refrain from using such language," warned the Headmaster. "How could the children summon you by making a wish? Especially since Kiara told us you were dead."

"That's what I'd like to know," muttered Spike darkly. He looked up and shouted. "D'Hoffryn, get your arse down here!"

The wizards watched in awe as a demon suddenly appeared in the middle of Dumbledore's office.

"You rang?" he asked mockingly.

"How the hell did you get me here?" growled Spike. "You're not supposed to mess with the Slayer's group. And I was dead."

"Now, now," D'Hoffryn raised his hands defensively. "This is a PtB approved wish fulfilment. You can't imagine how hard it was to do. You're lucky we got two strong wishes for your girl's happiness or we could never get you here. Consider this your reward. And tell your girl that the offer still stands." With that the demon poofed out of existence leaving behind a shocked group of people. Or at least people like persons.

Slowly Spike smiled. If he got a second chance then he is damn well going to enjoy it. "Where's Kiara?" he asked the wizards.

Severus sighed and explained she was at Hogsmeade with Draco and this dimensions Spike. After a meaningful look from Albus he grudgingly agreed to give him a sun protection potion and take him there.

As they walked to the village, Severus decided to find out more about his adopted Slytherin. "What offer was the demon talking about?"

"Kiara had a lot of hate and anger in her," explained Spike. "Those are the main characteristics that he looks for in vengeance demons. He offered her a job. She declined."

Snape's eyebrow rose all on its own. "She declined a job offer from a demon, a vengeance demon at that, and he was fine with that?"

Spike nodded. "They're cruel and sadistic but are also, as a rule, on the side of the victims. And Kiara was a victim once."

"A victim of what?"

The vampire stopped and assessed the professor carefully, then decided to trust him. "Slavery."

"What?" hissed Snape. "She was a slave?"

"For about a year. I found her when she was 16," said Spike. "She was enslaved by a group of Huertek demons."

"I trust they are now dead?" asked Severus coldly.

There was something distinctly bloodthirsty about the vampires grin. "And what a death it was."

The Slytherin nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Kiara was thoroughly enjoying Hogsmeade. There was chocolate, strange but tasty beer like thingy and she was accompanied by two gorgeous blondes, one of which had an arm around her shoulder and was holding her close.

Suddenly she heard a voice she's been missing for nearly a year.

"Oi! Get your hands of my mate, Blondie!"

She turned and saw Spike walking towards her. HER Spike. A huge smile blossomed on her lips and she ran to hug him.

Spike smiled at the blue-haired torpedo advancing in his direction. He caught Kiara as she jumped to his arms and held her close. He inhaled deeply in her neck to memorize her scent. It was intoxicating and he could still smell his claim on her. In fact it was a bit too strong considering its age.

Kiara was clinging to Spike's coat desperately. This was the real Spike – her Spike. He was alive. Or at least as alive as he ever was. She started crying softly.

"You're here, you're alive, you're back, oh goddess, Spike, I missed you so much, I love you, how are you back? Never mind, it doesn't matter, just stay, please Spike, don't leave me again, I can't lose you, I won't survive it, please, please, please," Kiara babbled on and Spike started making soothing noises and whispered back to her.

"I'm not leaving you. Not ever. I'm fine, some people wished me to you. D'Hoffryn said it was my award. Don't cry, love, I'm staying with you. Forever."

Slowly Kiara calmed down and smiled to Spike. "You're really back?" she asked hopefully.

"I am, love," answered the vampire and kissed her gently.

* * *

Spike growled quietly as Kiara kissed the newcomer. She was his mate, how dare this imposter touch her!

"Calm down," said Draco. "You're going to shift if you don't relax."

"Relax?" the vampire hissed angrily. "How can I relax, when my mate is kissing another vampire?"

Draco sighed. "That's probably her Spike. You know; the one who she actually mated with."

"She is my mate!" growled Spike. "She wears my mark."

"Which she took only because she was injured and wasn't healing properly," said Draco gently. "Come on, we'll introduce ourselves and you will in no way attack this new Spike and that is how we'll get to keep Kiara from running away with him."

Spike reluctantly agreed and they went to introduce themselves. Kiara smiled as she saw them approaching. She excitedly dragged her Spike towards the Malfoys.

"Draco, Spike, this is my Spike. Spike, this is Draco and that is this dimension's Spike."

Spike smirked pleasantly. Draco recognized the smirk from his cousin and hoped nothing bad would happen.

"You'd be this William everyone keeps mistaking me for."

The other vampire returned the smirk. "And you'd be Kiara's dead mate."

"And I would be Kiara's friend Draco," the Slytherin said, when he noticed that Kiara was looking very tense. She probably didn't want Spikes to fight.

They took the hint and stayed silent, but that didn't stop them from exchanging hateful glares.

Kiara decided to ignore that and just be happy to have Spike back.

"Let's go to the castle and I'll show you around," she suggested with a smile.

Spike smiled back. "Good idea that."

Of course his smiled was somewhat dimmed, when Kiara turned to the Malfoys and invited them to come along. Oh well, he'll just help his double understand that Kiara was his and everything will be fine. He put his arm around his mate's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Well luv, show away."

* * *

There was a knock on Kiara's door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

Kiara smiled at the sound of Draco's voice and allowed him to enter.

"How come you're alone?" she asked.

"Blaise and Pansy are on one of their not-dates," he replied. "How come you're alone?"

The blue-haired girl just sighed. Draco looked at her with understanding.

"They're at it again, aren't they?"

Kiara nodded sadly. "They've been arguing for about an hour…"

The Slytherin hugged her gently. "Well, never mind them. Let's go bother Blaise and Pansy. Maybe we can think of something interesting to do to the Golden Trio."

Kiara smiled. "I've got some ideas actually…"

Draco smiled as he listened to the girl talk. You'd think she'd be happier now that she got her mate back, but she was actually much sadder. Neither of the vampires really took time to be with her – if they did the other would come and they'd start fighting again. And the selfish bastards didn't even notice what it was doing to Kiara. The blond sighed and focused his attention back on his friend. He'll deal with the vampires later.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Chapter 11

"You're a Big Bad?" snorted William. "Oh please, you're all Slayer-whipped. I heard the story. You were pathetic, mate. You ran away with your tail between your legs and got yourself a soul. Didn't get you the Slayer, did it?"

Spike smirked. "Got me a mate. Which is more than your soul-less existence ever gave you, innit?"

"But I did get a mate," replied William.

"She's not your mate," snarled Spike. "You never claimed her."

William raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I?" he asked mockingly. And quickly found himself slammed into the wall.

"You wouldn't dare," growled Spike. "And she wouldn't let you."

"Didn't you notice your claim smelled just a bit too fresh? You've supposedly got a brain. Figure it out."

Spike hissed, slammed Will into the wall again and started hitting him. Of course the other vampire didn't just take it. Fifteen minutes later they were both bloody, but because they were pretty evenly matched the fight came to a stand still. Spike snarled at his doppelganger one last time and went to look for Kiara. He found her in her room talking to Draco.

"Leave," he hissed at the blond. The Slytherin wisely left the room.

"What's going on?" asked Kiara.

Spike wrapped himself around her and buried his face in her neck. He smelled and tasted the claiming scar then angrily let her go.

"He claimed you! You let him touch you!"

"He didn't claim me," replied Kiara nervously. "Well he did but the claim isn't completed. I couldn't let him do it. But we both felt the bond even though it wasn't really ours and then I was injured one day and my wound wasn't healing properly 'cause the bond was so weak, so he bit me. Just one bite - not even a claiming bite. It was just to enhance my healing. Please don't be mad, you have to believe me," Kiara begged desperately.

Spike could feel her distress through the bond and he knew she was telling the truth. He hugged her tightly. "I know, pet. Don't worry, I'm not angry. You're still mine, you always will be." He gently pulled away from her and smiled. "Everything will be fine. I just have to explain to him, that he has no claim on you and you don't love him."

Kiara flinched.

Spike's eyes narrowed. "You don't, do you?"

The girl sighed. "He's you," she said simply. "I can't not love him."

The vampire growled. "You're mine!"

"Yes," agreed Kiara. "And I love you."

"But you love him too." Not a question, a statement. And Spike sounded somewhere between angry and hurt. Kiara didn't know how to fix it.

"Yes, but not like you," she said quietly. "Never like you. You're my mate, I love you. I always will. You know that."

Spike nodded absently, kissed her gently on the forehead and left the room. There was a certain vampire he needed to talk too. Loudly, violently and repeatedly until he got his point across.

Kiara sighed as she watched her mate leave. This was such a mess… You would think everything would be fine now that her Spike was back. But no, she now had two vampires that were constantly at each other's throats. Why couldn't they just listen to her? Of course she loved them both, they were both Spike. If they pulled their heads from their arses they'd see that. Couldn't they all just fucking get along?

She sighed again and decided to spend some time with Severus. He at least never wanted her to make any decisions other than which knife to use and how finely to chop the ingredients.

* * *

Draco was having a peaceful meal when Kiara suddenly barged into the Great Hall and literally dragged him away. He wisely decided to remain quiet as he's learned early in their friendship that sometimes you just don't question an obviously upset woman, no matter what she does. He followed her to the Room of Requirement and sat on one of the fluffy cushions scattered all over the floor, while she started pacing. He waited for her to speak. And speak she did.

"They asked me to choose between them!" she cried in obvious frustration. "To decide who I love more and just, I don't know, abandon the other one or something like that! Only I can't choose one of them, because they're the same person," she stopped pacing and collapsed on one of the cushions.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked the blonde.

"I dunno…," she sighed. "Organize a death match in my living room and elope with the survivor? It would be a fight to the finish… that's a good place to end…" she trailed of.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Kiara took a deep breath and started pacing again. "And there's my problem. One of the Spikes would get that reference, but the one who wouldn't would ask me to explain and we'd watch Celebrity Death Match and Mitchell and he'd get it and he'd try to understand and how do you chose between two perfections?" she babbled. Draco was truly amazed by her lung capacity. "It's not like I'm choosing between a boyfriend and a mate… they're both my mate 'cause they're both Spike."

The Slytherin considered this for a few minutes. "Would they be prepared to share?"

The brunette sat down and shook her head. "Spike doesn't share. He's too possessive."

"Well yes, but technically speaking they wouldn't even be sharing," reasoned Draco. "Can they really be jealous of themselves?"

"Oh yeah, Spike can very much be jealous of himself," Kiara said in a defeated tone. "And to make things worse they both have a legitimate claim 'cause I accepted both claims and it's hard to argue which claim is superior – the older or the newer one. Of course that doesn't stop _them_ from arguing."

They were silent for a long while. Draco didn't know how to comfort his friend, so he simply hugged her and allowed her to cling to him while she decided what to do.

When she fell into exhausted sleep about 30 minutes later, the Slytherin crawled from her embrace and went to find the idiots that were Kiara's mates.

He found them in an empty classroom fighting.

"Bloody idiots," he murmured under his breath and used expeliarmus to separate them. He then petrified them both and started lecturing them. "Just what is wrong with you two? Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I'm reclaiming my mate's what 'm doing," said Spike.

"Your mate?" asked William. "She's my mate and you know it. She wears my claim."

"Which she only accepted, 'cause she couldn't get the real thing," hissed Spike.

"'course she couldn't, 'cause you left her, you bloody effin idiot!"

"I didn't leave her, I died."

"Same difference. She was still left alone."

"Shut up!" shouted Draco. The vampires were shocked into silence. Their young relative rarely lost his cool.

"Do you have any idea what you're putting Kiara through?" asked the younger blonde. "She cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago, because she doesn't know what to do with you. Do you honestly think she can choose between you two? I mean honestly? One of you saved her from that demon slave ring and then died on her. The other one offered her just what she needed, when she was suddenly trapped in another dimension with no hope of returning home. She loves both of you and you can not and will not force her to choose, 'cause if you do I swear to Merlin you'll both lose her!"

This caused both Spikes to glare at him. "You gonna question our claim, boy?" asked one of them.

"What makes you think you can take on two master vampires?" growled the other one. "You don't get between vampires and their mates. You get that?"

"Bollocks!" exclaimed Draco. "Right now she needs a friend more than her mates. Especially when her mates are acting like a couple of bloody Gryffindors."

"Keep that up and I'll blast you of the family tree," threatened William.

"You're not taking our mate away," continued Spike.

"And if you keep acting like this, I won't have to," said Draco evenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to yourselves," answered the Slytherin. "'You're not taking _our _mate'. Do you know how many times one of you used plural in this last argument?"

The vampires glanced at one another and turned back to their young cousin. "Slip of the tongue," said Spike.

Draco sighed. "Fine, but that's how it should be. You're both her mate and you should learn to share."

"I don't share," said both Spikes at the same time.

'Déjà-vu.'

"Technically speaking you wouldn't really be sharing," reasoned Draco. "You can't get jealous of yourself. It's below your level of intellect."

With that the young blonde left the room. Without lifting the spell he put on his cousins. This left the vampires glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Bloody hell," murmured one Spike. The other one seemed to agree with him completely.

"He's gonna leave us here until the spell wears off, won't he?" asked Spike.

William sighed. "Most likely."

"And how long will that be?"

"Considering our natural resistance to magic, probably a day or so."

"Bloody hell."

"Quite."

Then the room was silent for a good half hour, but Spike was never known for his patience and it seemed to be inversely proportional to the number of Spikes involved.

"So what now?" asked one of them.

"You could give up your claim on Kiara," the other Spike proposed half-heartedly.

William snorted. "The odds of that happening are probably about as high as the odds of you giving up your claim."

Spike would have nodded if he could. "Thereabout probably."

"So we're basically in a lose-lose situation, aren't we."

Spike was thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps. But we could also be in a win-win situation."

William looked at him as though he'd just sprouted another head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," started Spike reasonably. "We both love Kiara and want her for ourselves. But on the other hand, I've never been adverse to threesomes, and while I don't like sharing, I could live with sharing with myself."

William thought about it for a few minutes. "Well when you put it like that… I suppose Draco was right – we wouldn't really be sharing. And I do find it hard to be jealous of myself. Besides," he took a second to leer at Spike. "We are extremely hot, aren't we? And I've always been a bit of a narcissist."

Spike leered right back. "Mmm, I see what you mean. I love Kiara to bits, but it has been a while since I've been properly buggered."

The rest of the day passed with much innuendo and even more leering. Surprisingly they didn't jump each other the moment the spell was released. It's even more surprising if you consider that Spike was released a few moments sooner and spent the extra time stalking towards his doppelganger and rubbing against him suggestively. The second William was released he claimed the other man's lips in a possessive kiss which left them both gasping for unneeded air.

"Later," whispered Spike in William's ear and rubbed against him one last time before moving away.

"Bloody tease," murmured William.

The other vampire smirked when he heard him. "I'm only a tease if I don't follow through. And believe me, I will be following through."

William sighed resignedly. "You better. Now we have a mate to comfort. Shall we?"

* * *

Things slowly improved. The vampires apologised to Kiara and spent the next month convincing her that a three-way relationship was the way to go. She agreed after hearing a lecture from Severus, who was tired of being pestered by her mates. They then joined forces to convince Draco that he and Neville were made for each other. It has yet to work, but they've got the rest of eternity to work on it.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Well, that's not true, I own my OFC... she's mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem, moving on...

Epilogue

"Will, can you explain why we have to be at this function again?" whined Spike.

William sighed. "Because you have to be properly introduced to society. It is only becoming of my mates."

"And you wanted to dress us up all pretty like," added Kiara knowingly.

"And I wanted to dress you up all pretty like," agreed William. "And did I ever succeed." He leered at his mates. They really were quite delicious. Kiara was wearing a stunning green dress that contrasted nicely to her currently red hair and Spike was wearing black leather pants and a blood red dress shirt. William was of course wearing proper dress robes. They were quite a sight.

"Now be nice and go mingle," said Will and took of to talk to some old lady.

Kiara and Spike got some wine and observed the room. Soon Draco joined them. He explained who some of the people were and commented on their attire. He was half-way done with a particularly vicious criticism of a certain old lady's dress, when he was suddenly interrupted by Spike.

"Never mind that. Just tell me who the rather delicious young man who just entered the hall is."

Kiara looked in the direction of the door and saw a red-headed man with a ponytail and a fang hanging from one earring. Draco snorted.

"That's one of the Weasleys. Charlie I think… or maybe Bill. I never could keep up with all of the names."

Kiara just smiled at the mischievous look that entered Spike's eyes. Her smile widened when she felt a pair of pale hands wrap themselves around her.

"What's he plotting?" asked William.

Spike looked at them and Kiara sighed.

"No, Spike."

The vampire just smiled innocently. "Why not?"

Draco and William looked confused. Will went to stand next to his cousin. "What're they going on about?"

"I don't know," answered Draco. "Spike saw one of the Weasleys enter the room and got that look. I have no idea what it means."

"Which Weasley?" asked William.

"The one who works at Gringots," said Draco. "He's standing next to the fountain."

The older Malfoy looked at Bill for a few moments and then smiled lecherously. Kiara saw this and sighed again. "Not you too."

"Why not?"

Spike smiled victoriously. "See. He doesn't mind, pet. It'd be fun."

"For fucks sake," muttered Kiara. "We are not having a foursome with the Weasley."

Only years of Malfoy training prevented Draco from spitting out his wine or shouting 'WHAT?' at the top of his lungs. Instead he calmly swallowed his drink and only then shouted 'WHAT?' in a quiet and non-attention grabbing way.

The trio ignored him. "Come on, luv," said William. "Look at him. He's gorgeous."

"And he's a ginger. He'll balance our blond to red ratio," reasoned Spike.

Kiara took a few minutes to observe Spike's chosen pray. She had to admit he was quite fetching. And he looked strong and muscular. She turned back to Spikes who were watching her hopefully.

"Fine," she said. The blondes grinned.

'The things I do for them,' thought Kiara.

She smiled as Spike stalked towards Bill and dragged him on the dance floor for a rather sensual waltz. Then she allowed William to drag her to the dance floor and they joined Spike and Bill.

Kiara smiled lovingly. 'They're worth it.'

***

And so Kiara got her mates back. They did not however live happily ever after. They snarked, they argued about hair colour and just who Billy Idol stole his look from, they separated and got back together, they corrupted new generations of Malfoys and Weasleys alike. And when death finally caught up with them it came silently in the middle of the night as they slept snuggled together*. And that is certainly not a bad way to go.

*Before anyone argues that vampires live forever… I have a theory. It states that vampires (were they to exist) don't live forever, but rather live so long that to a mortal it seems like forever. But considering Spikes share their life energy with Kiara, it would stand to reason they would die sooner than an average vampire. They still lived ridiculously long, so don't worry about it.


End file.
